Hack War of the Seven Dragons
by Zoten Himura
Summary: This story takes place a coulpe of years after .Hack//sign, you will also see some aspects from other anime such as dragonballZ/GT and others.


Outside of the world: "Today at the international Gaming Association Character creation contest, A boy from the state of South Carolina created the most unique character for a game seen to date and has won a copy of today's most popular online game. "The World" Having over 200 million members is the most imersive game to ever hit the Personal computer in technological history." Said the newsman. " Here is the latest images from the event as Scott, the winner of the contest receives his prize, Also he has to use the character he created in the contest in order to play inside the world." The screen shows a boy of about 15 taking a trophy and a disk and in the background on a screen is an image of a game character with flame red hair, Dark sunglasses, and in a desert storm uniform with a sword at his side. 2 hours later...  
  
" Hi mom I'm back." Says Scott as he enters the house. " Hey son, How did the contest go?" She asked. " You should know..It was on the news." I said. " The one day I don't watch TV and my son ends up on it..Go figure." Mom said. " Catch ya later..I'm going up to my room to play the game I won." I said. " Sure thing, dinner is in 2hours.." Mom said. " Yeah, yeah.." I said and walked off to my room. When I got there I plopped down in the computer seat, turned on my computer and installed the game. After an hour of installation and character set-up the screen said to put on the visor and log on. So I did.  
  
Inside the world: After the three golden ring faded What I saw was an amazing landscape.. " Wow...Damn this looks real, they must of spent a fortune on making this." I said as I examined my character. "Hell they even put in the demon fangs I asked for, Heh." After I got about half-way into Mac Anu ( As I learned that was what the town was called.) The Chaos Gate began to rumble and spark.... After the light show was over A sinister looking PC was standing there with a strange glove on his hand. " Hey You! You Damn Hacker! Get out of here you ruin the game of the rest of us!" Someone near me yelled. " Really? Is that so?" The hacker said. Then the so called Hacker came upon the other person so fast that noone saw it coming. He ran the person down with his sword. " What the Hell did you do that for?!" i yelled before I knew what I was doing. He looked over at me." I haven't seen you around here before, must be another damn newbie.. I'll let you in on a little secret, Don't mess with me if you know what's good for ya." He said and pulled out his sword and swung. " Arrrg!" That hurt!! but it wasn't supposed to... I was thinking this while I was flung into a wall. " Hey wake up.." I heard a voice say...I thought it was that hacker that hit me but it wasn't... It was a female character. " Good to see your awake..Lucky I found you or he'd of killed you..and then you'd have to start all over again." She said and smiled. She was a duel-blade class female with blonde hair, And a demon by the looks of those fangs. " Thanks... Who are you anyway?" I asked. " my name is Jes..Uh your not a hacker...are you?" She said. " No why?" I asked. "Well no other PC wears a military uniform." She said " Oh..Well I won the Character design contest..This is my creation." I said. " Oh..cool, Oh I forgot to ask what your name is." She said. " The names Zoten." I said. " Oh! By the way I have something for you." She said. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a white box. " Here." She said and handed me the box. " Wait! What is it?" I asked. " You'll know what to do with it." She said and ran off. After she was out of sight I sat down and opened the box. Inside was a metallic white glove with writing on the side..The six dragons stones will free the world. Strange..I thought but I put it one any way. After I did I found a stone inside the box, it was red, and after looking on the glove I found a red-colored depression. I put the stone in the depression but nothing happened. " Oh well." I said and walked out of the alley. "YOU!!" Damn it's that hacker again " No one escapes a fight with me draw your sword." He said. I don't know why but I did. " Big mistake." He said as he charged me. All of a sudden words entered my mind. " Dragon mastery skill number one... KAIOKEN!!!" I yelled and then a red flame surrounded me. I jumped up and avoided his attack, and then came down hard. He fell. " So the seventh dragon keeper has finally show his face..." And with that he disappeared. 


End file.
